La Locura de Edward
by Katze-san
Summary: Edward siempre lo tuvo todo, tenía al mundo a sus pies y todo lo que soñó. Hasta que esa mujer se coló en su vida. Para él sólo fue curiosidad acercarse a ella con un único propósito, llevarla a su cama para luego continuar. Pero ella hizo más que meterse en su cama. Así empezó lo que algunos conocen como: La Locura de Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_2014, Presente._

Su hora preferida del día siempre serían las doce más un minuto de la mañana. Una estúpida y tonta sonrisa se extendía en sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo, y es que era quizá el único momento en que se permitía recordar, recordarla. Con un suspiro se bebió el Tequila y dejó que la quemazón arrasará con las sensaciones que se agrupaban en su pecho, el calor de la bebida se perdió entre las trazas de dolor y aguijonazos de melancolía.

—¿Aún piensas en ella? —

—Es imposible olvidarla, Alice. Simplemente es imposible —

Alice miró a su hermano o a lo que quedaba de él, atrás había quedado el hombre que era Amo del mundo, seguro de sí mismo y dueño de sus propias emociones. A los ojos de Alice sólo quedaba ese ser reducido al dolor, la culpa y la agonía. Una parte de ella debería sentirse dolida y enfurecida del destino que cargaba su hermano, pero no lo hacía, ella bien sabía que él más que nadie se merecía el final que el mismo había labrado durante tantos años de su _reinado_.

Observó como su hermano mayor, quien tiempo atrás fuera su más amada persona, se perdía en olas de Alcohol y trazas de dolor; a pesar de estar con el cabello sucio, la ropa arrugada y los ojos desorientados y brumosos; aún conservaba su belleza y su gran atractivo. Alice no pudo sino recordar como ella siempre creyó que su hermano era lo más cercano a la perfección, siempre fue inteligente y con ese aire de predador sexual siempre obtuvo lo que quería, bueno _casi _todo, salvo a esa mujer.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no soltar las lágrimas que llevaba un rato aguantado, no podía permitirse ser débil ahora, ella hizo una promesa y tenía un objetivo que cumplir. Metió la mano en su cartera de D&G, y tragó pesado cuando sintió la culata del revolver contra sus dedos. Miró a Edward, extendido en el piso del Loft que tiempo atrás le había pertenecido a esa mujer. Junto a él estaban las cosas que ella había dejado atrás cuando había pensado en marcharse, todas ellas eran regalos de Edward, cosas que ella jamás uso.

Alice no pudo sino sonreír, aquella mujer siempre había sido así y por ello la había amado como a una hermana; incluso más que a Edward. Era por eso que Alice jamás vaciló cuando ella le había pedido un último favor, en esa cama de hospital, con el cuerpo bañado en sangre. Su último adiós.

—Edward, sabes que hay una única forma de que estén juntos, para siempre— los verdes ojos la miraron con interrogantes, mientras Alice depositaba el revolver sobre la mesilla de café, los ojos de Edward se agrandaron al ver el arma.

—Alice…—

—Ella me pidió que te lo entregara, dijo que tú sabrías lo que significa —

—Para siempre—

—Así es Edward, su Para siempre—Alice no pudo soportarlo más y salió tratando de dejar su corazón en ese lugar. Si no lo hacía siempre la seguirían los esperanzadores ojos de Edward mientras veía el revolver y la sonrisa de felicidad cuando lo tomo.

Así que corrió por las escaleras, porque dudaba que el ascensor llegara lo suficientemente pronto, ella no quería escuchar el detonar del arma, porque sabía que Edward lo haría. No había duda alguna. Él seguiría a esa mujer donde estuviera, aún si eso significara morir.

El corazón se le atoro en la garganta y el pecho se le comprimió. Las lágrimas la cegaron y tropezó con sus Stiletto, esa mujer siempre le había dicho que esos zapatos le traerían problemas cuando tratará de huir, Alice en aquel tiempo se había reído porque jamás se imagino una situación en la que quisiera correr. Y ahora estaba sola en las escaleras con un tobillo torcido y el corazón roto, ahogándose con sus lagrimas y sollozando.

Edward miró el revolver, lo tomo en sus manos y trazó la forma del objeto. Sonrió porque ella le había dado una oportunidad, su amada. Le quito el seguro y lo puso en su cabeza.

—Nuestro Para Siempre, espérame Amor mío—Suspiró y tiró del gatillo.

* * *

**Hace mucho que quiero escribir esta historia, pero siempre surge algo. Bueno aquí esta el prologo. Espero les halla gustado, si es así déjenme rr.**

**Vampire Kisses.**


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia, aún no esta beteada, así que disculpen si hay errores. Espero sus comentarios :3

**Los Personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**I**

Era justo esa hora cuando las almas libres y deseosas de la clandestinidad se perdían en la noche cuando llegó al club. Tan sólo al entrar al lugar una sensación de lujuria lo asaltó, el olor de los cuerpos exudados de pecado y adrenalina lo llevó a cien en sus sentidos. Estaba abarrotado, y las luces daban ese aire de mística emoción que todos buscaban. Había magia en al ambiente y un dejo de escéptico pudor. Se sintió plenamente en su ambiente, estaba hambriento y desde luego buscaba satisfacer sus necesidades.

Se situó en uno de los apartados del lugar, uno que le permitiera ver sin ser visto. Se acomodó en un banco de un rojo sangre y colocó sus botas sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesa, extendió sus manos a lo largo de la butaca y se permitió estar ahí observando. Edward gritaba peligro con cada parte de sí mismo, con sus jeans negros y una camisa blanca cubierta con su chaqueta de cuero. Cada mujer en el lugar detallo en su cabello deliciosamente despeinado, como no notarlo con ese color tan peculiar de un cobre caótico. Sus duras facciones, mandíbula cuadrada y pómulos fieros. Todos miraban hacía él, como si bebieran de su belleza que rayaba en lo inhumano, pero no se permitían mirar mucho en su dirección y no porque no lo desearan, sino porque esa dura mirada los hacia estremecer. Esa mirada prometía dolor y desenfreno con un deje de lujuria y pecado.

Edward era consiente de lo que les provocaba, era su cruz, condena y placer personal. Podían sentir en el aire el inconfundible aroma a sexo. Estaba hambriento, malditamente hambriento y deseoso de cazar. Le hizo un gesto a la camarera y le ordeno un trago de Wiski. Cuando se bebió la maldita cosa no hizo sino aumentar su necesidad. El sabor fuerte y picante le recordaba que estaba en busca de algo y su sistema esta rugiendo por ello. Así que se decidió a encontrar lo que había ido a buscar en ese lugar.

El niño malo había salido a cazar, buscaba un coño caliente y mojado que lo acogiera una o dos horas. La mesera regreso con otra copa de Wiski, y noto como sudaba y temblaba, el escote de su blusa blanca dejaba al descubierto el valle de sus pechos. Edward sonrió de aquella forma ladina y se mordió los labios con una idea en mente.

—¿Necesita algo mas? —

Edward le hizo señas para que se acercara un poco más, cuando ella lo hizo sus pechos le quedaron justo en la cara, como él quería. Sacó la lengua y le recorrió el escote, la sintió temblar. La miró a los ojos y ella dejó de respirar por un instante, Edward lo notó. Amaba causar esa reacción en las mujeres, le daba poder y se sentía el Amo del mundo. Invencible, capaz y poderoso.

—Podrías decirle a la rubia de ahí que me haga compañía— La camarera parecía sorprendida por su petición y Edward imagino que ella tenía la esperanza de que se lo pidiera a ella.

—S-si, como guste— acomodo su blusa y camino hacia la rubia que le había señalado. La mujer miró en su dirección cuando la camarera apareció, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios de carmín, Oh sí tenía planes para esa boca.

Una mano vagabunda se perdía entre sus pectorales, deslizándose más y más al sur haciéndose camino hasta el valle de la felicidad. Una ladina sonrisa se pego a sus labios cuando aquella juguetona mano halló el bulto entre sus piernas. Él estaba duro pero en lo absoluto caliente, era más como una reacción obvia ante la provocación de las caricias que le estaban proporcionando.

Escuchó el sonido tintineante de su cinturón seguido del inconfundible de su bragueta. Miró hacía abajo en dirección de la rubia cabellera que le hacía cosquillas en la cintura, cuando su polla salió libre de la prisión de sus bóxer la chica gimió en apreciación. La sonrisa en él se ensancho y terminó transformándose en un gruñido cuando sin más ceremonias se introdujo su miembro en aquella boca. ¡Demonios, si! Esto era lo que necesitaba.

Mientras se dejaba llenar por las sensaciones en su polla su mente jamás se relajó, era como si no pudiera entregarse al cien a la experiencia; algo muy en el fondo de su conciencia trataba de hacerse paso, una sombra que parecía decidida a mostrarse hacia la luz de su mente. Él sabía que nunca disfrutaría de la entrega total, aunque desde luego podía hacer todo el asunto carnal, no es como si no sintiera, más bien era que de alguna forma no podía dejarse llevar. Era como si una capa invisible se interpusiera entre su cuerpo y su mente, jamás podía conectar ambos durante el sexo. La espiral que se formaba en su vientre bajo parecía serpentear por toda su columna. Llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza de la chica y la ayudó con el movimiento sintiéndose tan cerca necesitaba llegar más profundo, más hondo, más duro, más…¡Merida sí! Pensó perdido en una bruma suave.

La ola se extendió en su cuerpo, no llegando hasta su mente; saliendo a borbotones de semen caliente. La chica parecía decidida a tragarse todo de sí y él no se lo impidió, parecía incluso contenta de hacerlo y ¿Quién era él para negarle su felicidad?

Ella se incorporó y se acomodaba la ropa mientras Edward hacía lo mismo. Cuando ella lo miró parecía rebosante de felicidad y él no entendía porque, después de todo el único que recibió algo ahí era él y desde luego ella no recibiría nada a cambio.

Ella se acercó con la intención de besarlo, pero antes de que el contacto se efectuara él se giró y los labios chocaron contra su mejilla. Ella suspiró de forma ahogada y le acarició el cuello demasiado cerca para el gusto de Edward. Cuando ella se retiró y lo miró sus ojos azules parecía fríos y llanos. La misma mirada que le dedicaban después de que él no les mostrará el afecto que ellas buscaban. Ella salió del cubículo del baño del club y sin mirar de nuevo hacia él, con la espalda rígida y el ceño fruncido.

Edward no se inmuto ante su comportamiento, a fin de cuentas jamás la vería de nuevo. Se acomodó la ropa y salió del cubículo. Una pelirroja lo miró a través del espejo y se detuvo de aplicar el labial. Él sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, Edward la estudio y detalló en sus curvas, la mujer complacida por su escrutinio se giró mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Quieres algo de compañía? —

El sonido de su móvil acabó con cualquier tipo de contestación por parte de Edward. Era Alice.

—¿Diga? —El sonido a través del celular le llegó irrisorio y caótico. Algo en su mente se agitó, y su cuerpo disparó la adrenalina. —¿Alice? Dime que ocurre. ¿Dónde estas, Al? —

Un grupo de mujeres entró al baño riendo y bailando, cuando lo vieron se callaron abruptamente y se miraron entre sí. Edward las miró de forma fiera, ellas temblaron, él se miraba peligroso y aterrador.

—Largo —les rugió con el autocontrol en cero, ellas se precipitaron fuera del baño al mismo tiempo que una voz salía de la bocina.

—¿Cullen, Edward Cullen? — Algo en el cuerpo de Edward tembló, cuando oyó aquel sonido; una vorágine que se filtro en su pecho. La voz tenía un tono llano y simple; sin las notas estridentes que normalmente iban en una voz femenina, porque la persona que le hablaba era en definitiva una mujer.

—¿Quién demonios eres y donde esta Alice? —

—Tomaré eso como un sí a mi pregunta. Y asumiré que Alice es el nombre de la dueña del móvil… —

—¿Dónde esta Alice? Si le ha pasado algo te juro que … — la retahíla de Edward fue cortada cuando aquella voz salió bastante molesta.

—Corta la mierda, vaquero. Te estoy haciendo un favor al llamarte y decirte que esa pequeña cosilla tuya esta como una cuba, así que deja de joder y ven por ella —

Edward estaba estupefacto, jamás alguien le había llamado de esa forma. No pudo evitarlo pero las esquinas de su boca comenzaron a elevarse, aunque cuando habló lo hizo con cautela e indiferencia.

—¿Dónde? —

—Te enviaré la dirección por texto. Y más te vale que traigas tu trasero rápidamente —Ni siquiera pudo contestar cuando la línea quedo muerta. Miró el aparato con incredulidad y si, debía admitirlo un tanto asombrado. El mensaje llegó justo como ella dijo, cuando notó la dirección su rostro se contrajo.

—Pero ¿Qué Mierda? ¡Demonios, Al! — de todos los lugares posibles, Edward jamás imagino que Alice fuera a ese lugar.

Volterra era, en toda regla, un lugar al que no debías entrar si querías conservar tu vida. Estaba en uno de los barrios altos de NY, con la fachada de un club de alta sociedad, donde la mafia Italiana tenía su cuartel en la cuidad. Edward bajó de su auto y suspiró cuando le entregó las llaves al ballet.

Edward camino directamente hacia la entrada del lugar. Por lo que él sabía nadie podía entrar a Volterra sin una invitación personal, era por eso que el lugar era tan famoso. No importa quien fueras, sino tenías una invitación no entrabas. Pero él tenía una ventaja, era un Cullen. A su paso protestas de los que estaban formados en la fila no se hicieron esperar. Edward les miro y ellos callaron, sus instintos le decían que no debían molestarlo. Esa mirada que tenía llena de ira era su carta de presentación. Cuando llegó a donde el portero estaba, un gran hombre afroamericano vestido de negro, le detuvo.

—Lo siento niño, no puedes entrar — Edward rodo los ojos

—Soy Edward Cullen — El portero le sonrió con sorna

—No me importa que tu padre sea el Fiscal, no puedes entrar a menos que tengas una invitación — Edward se abalanzó contra el gran hombre y le gruño en la cara

—Mi hermana esta dentro —

—Lo siento, pero sin invitación no puedes pasar —

Edward hervía en furia. Su apellido jamás le había fallado, pero era entendible. Si era la meca de la mafia, ellos definitivamente no deseaban que el hijo del Fiscal anduviera por ahí metiendo sus narices donde no debía. Por eso mismo le parecía demasiado increíble que Alice halla conseguido entrar, más aún que la enana hiciera algo tan estúpido como ir. Se meció los cabellos en frustración debía sacar a Alice de ahí, si su padre se enteraba dudaba que se lo tomara de forma calmada o su madre, ¡Dios, su madre! Muy probablemente le de una apoplejía si se enteraba de ello.

Sacó su móvil, dos timbres después la misma voz de antes le contesto.

—¿¡Dónde mierda estas!? ¡No soy la estúpida niñera de tu novia! —

Edward estuvo tentado a sacarla de su error. Sin embargo dijo —Estoy afuera, el gorila no me deja entrar—

La mujer suspiro sonando cansada —Yo me encargo— Nuevamente le colgó antes de que él pudiera responder, esa mierda les estaba fastidiando en serio, cuando la viera le diría unas cuantas cosas.

Edward se acercó de nuevo al portero, este se cruzó de brazos mirándole desafiante. Estaba tentado a darle un puñetazo en la cara, solo uno y él sería feliz. El gran hombre frunció el seño y se llevo una mano a su oído, donde estaba su radio. Quien fuera el que le hablaba le estaba tocando los cojones

—Oh…Los siento…No…Si señorita. Como ordene —el gorila miró a Edward y abrió los ojos con mesura — Debió haberme dicho que la Señorita en persona le invito, nos hubiera ahorrado muchas molestias—

Edward le miró con extrañes pero no le dijo que no tenía ni puta idea de quien era "La señorita". Así que solo se encogió de hombros e ingreso al lugar.

Volterra era desde luego, uno de los mejores clubs de la cuidad, su diseño lo demostraba. Las personas que estaba en el lugar era sin duda alguna la mejor mierda social de la cuidad. Edward odiaba lo ostentoso, le daban arcadas cada que veía algo así. Hizo su camino hacia la barra en un intento de encontrar a Alice o la aquella mujer. Ahora ella le provocaba algo de curiosidad, porque estaba malditamente seguro que ella era alguien importante o jamás le habrían dejado pasar. Le dieron escalofríos cuando se imagino que era una de las chicas del lugar, vestidas en estúpidas prendas de diseñador, tacones y joyas a morir. Debía encontrar rápidamente a Alice y largarse de ese lugar.

—¿Edward Cullen? —Aquella voz le hizo voltearse, era la voz de aquella mujer. Cuando quedo frente a ella no pudo hallar su voz —¿Eres él o no? —

—Si, soy Edward—

* * *

¿Era lo que esperaban? xD Aún no empieza el drama :)


End file.
